Me Acuerdo SongFic - AmuTo
by TaeSeoSica
Summary: Ikuto comienza a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con Amu... justo en el día del entierro de esta.


_**Declaimer: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece, le pertenece al dúo Peach-Pit.**_

_**Como podrán ver esto llegaría a ser mi primera publicación en esta página *aplausos xP* Por si mi hobbie es escribir, escribo fics *Yuri* pero no de este anime xP Les cuento esto ya que si llegan a encontrar algo RARO es porque esta historia lo he publicado en otra página con otra couple y por ello si se describe mal a uno de los personajes es por ello... porque fue otra couple xP **_

_**Estoy publicando este SongFic a pedido de alguien especial, si, si tu estas leyendo esto... es por ti xP Nahh... hablando enserio, el Amuto a llegado a encantarme y cautivarme totalmente *-* fue y es la única couple que me encanta de este anime X3 **_

_**Ahora si, para ya no aburrirles más con mis palabras xp *redobles de tambores* He aquí mi magnifico SongFic! xP **_

* * *

_**Eh Aquí mi presencia pues eh prometido **_  
_**que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido,  
cogiste el camino de la separación  
y tú no sabes cómo eso afecta a mi corazón,  
Dios mío ayúdame y nunca permitas que mi alma  
se destroce con esta visita mi mujer no me escucha  
estando ahí acostada no me mira no me abrasa no me dice nada**_

Cierto chico peli-azul se encontraba enfrente del Ataúd de su difunta esposa, el peli-azul ya había sufrido mucho, estaba verdaderamente arrepentido pero eso ya no importaba.

- Llegaste – Se escuchó detrás de él, este giró y se topó con su mejor amigo y la esposa de este.

- No faltaría… aun si estuviera mal… afligido… dolido… - Inhaló para poder continuar – Nunca faltaría.

- Lindo discurso – Dijo secamente la rubia.

- Rima – La regañó su esposo.

- No Nagihiko, no voy a permitir que este estúpido, quien acabo con la vida de mi mejor amiga, ven y haga el papel del esposo arrepentido.

- No estoy haciendo ningún papel, Rima – Dijo el peli-azul – Yo estoy verdaderamente arrepentido, sé que ahora no importa… pero quiero que lo sepan… quiero que lo sepan todos.

- Por favor Ikuto, basta ya! – Gritó Rima, ganándose la atención de todos - ¡Has tenido 8 malditos años para recapacitar pero ni mierda hiciste en ese tiempo!

- Rima – Nagihiko la abrazó pero esta se separó bruscamente.

- Tantas veces que le prometiste cambiar a Amu… tantas estúpidas promesas que le hiciste creer a mi amiga… pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver como se suicidaba?

- Cállate… - Murmuró Ikuto.

- ¿Querías ver cuán estúpida era Amu? ¡¿EHH?! – Rima no resistió y comenzó a llorar - ¡¿Qué mierda querías?! – Ikuto comenzó a llorar, mientras las demás personas que se hallaban en el lugar solo murmuraban al ver tal escena.

- No sé… - Dijo Ikuto, la rubia no resistió y se acercó para propinarle una buena abofeteada la cual hizo un gran y sonoro ruido.

_**Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas **_  
_**haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza porque  
no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal,  
ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar.**_

- ¡Sé que tengo la culpa. ¿Ok?! – Gritó Ikuto después de haber recibido aquella cachetada – Sé que tengo la culpa al no cumplir con mis promesas… sé que la hice sufrir… no fui el mejor marido pero sinceramente, me propuse cambiar… lo hice pero…

- Tú como estúpido no podías de meterte con cuantas putas se te pusieran adelante, ¿No? – Preguntó Rima mientras sonreía amargamente.

- No… no me di cuenta de lo que hacía… estaba cegado… gracias a mi trabajo… me tenía estresado y… sin querer pasaron las cosas… - Declaró inaudible.

- ¿Sabes que quisiera? – Dijo Rima.

- … - El chico no respondió.

- Que fueras tú quien este allí y no ella… ella no tenía nada que ver con tus estupideces – Declaró y se fue. Nagihiko se acercó a su mejor amigo, se veía furioso pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que hablar con Ikuto.

- Enserio lo siento… lo siento… - Agachó la mirada y siguió llorando.

- Hermano – Nagihiko llevó su mano al hombro de Ikuto – Tengo ganas de sacarte la… - Inhaló – Pero sé que haciéndolo… Amu no resucitara más bien sé que me odiara al hacerte eso – Ikuto rio al escuchar eso. Su esposa podría ser buena, gentil, amable pero cuando se metían con su amado sacaban su peor lado – Solamente… quiero que evites a Rima, ella está muy mal con esto…

- Lo sé… parece como si ella fuera la esposa de Amu – Comentó con gracia.

- Ne – Abrazó a su amigo – Ve con tu princesa… - Dio unas cuantas palmadas a la espalda de su amigo y se retiró.

_**Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro las lenguas **_  
_**me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo y así sucesivamente pude perder,  
la gente habla sin parar si tan siquiera saber,  
pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión me abandonaste  
y así cumpliste con tu misión pero yo lucho para que aunque  
sea pueda sentir y sé muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir**_

Ikuto giró y miró el lugar en donde se encontraba su Amu, este se acercó y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó un su rostro. Las personas que se encontraban cerca de él, comenzaron a murmurar cosas negativas, como por ejemplo; que por su culpa la joven heredera de las empresas Hinamori, murió sin embargo a él no le importo y se sentó en aquel césped para poder admirar aquel ataúd.

- Porque Amu… porque lo cumpliste… - Se retiró las gafas que traía – Porque no te creí… - Comenzó a sollozar – Quiero morirme, ¿Sabes? – Rio – Quiero cortarme las venas, tirarme a un precipicio, tomar veneno quiero… quiero… quiero estar a tu lado… quiero que me abraces… quiero que me consientas… quiero que me beses… - Golpeó el suelo – Te amo y fui un idiota al no hacértelo saber… fui un idiota al engañarte tantas veces…

- Claro que eres un idiota Tsukiyomi – Comentó alguien a sus espaldas.

- No es momento de estupideces Hotori – Dijo el peli-azul enojado mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

- Sabes… todos los que están presentes… quieren matarte… - Se agachó y miró sonrientemente a Ikuto – Igual que yo – Dijo y le aventó un golpe en el rostro, lo que el viudo se recostara en el césped - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN HIJO DE PERRA! – Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a aventarle más y más golpes en el rostro, el chico ya casi inconscientemente no impidió nada más bien se dejó – Yo la amaba… pero por ser su amigo… por saber sus sentimientos te deje el camino libre… pero te juro que si hubiera sabido que tú le harías esto, me la hubiera raptado…

- Hubiera preferido eso a que… - Tosió mientras escupía a un lado – Muriera.

- Idiota – Dijo y se levantó – Púdrete y espero a que te mueras porque eso… me haría muy feliz… - Se acercó al rostro del peli-azul – Muy feliz – Dijo y se fue, todas las personas no hacían nada, solo comentaban sobre la acción de Hotori.

_- Se lo merecía._

_- Por fin alguien lo puso en su lugar._

_- Estúpido Tsukiyomi, ojala que lo que dijo el joven Hotori se cumpla._

Eso y más cosas decían sobre el chico tirado, él comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no había nada más vergonzoso que ver a un hombre llorar, ¿No? Pues, esta no es la ocasión, muchas veces Ikuto preferiría que le peguen a que lo vean llorar pero que ironía. Lo pegaron y aun así, está llorando sin ocultarse.

_**Mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu vida mañana **_  
_**buscare un camino a la salida pues esto me encierra  
en un círculo vicioso que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso.**_

- Mátenme… mátenme… ¡MATENME! – Gritó Ikuto desesperado – No soporto estar sin ti Amu… tu eres mi motor y motivo para vivir… lamentablemente es ahora en donde me doy cuenta… quiero estar contigo… quiero estar contigo….

_**Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí, **_  
_**recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.**_

Imágenes de su esposa y él, se venían a su mente, hermosos recuerdos de ambos paseando ya sea en un parque de diversiones o a sus viajes para disfrutar de los tiempos libres de Ikuto. Uno de aquellos recuerdos que en este momento pensaba el peli-azul era el día en el cual, hizo suya a Amu, en donde sabía que ambos estaban hechos para el uno y el otro. El día en el que se casaron, el día en el cual se juraron estar para siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, cosa que lamentablemente Amu no cumplió… lo cual destrozó a Ikuto.

_**Te noto bien pálida no eres la misma te falta la sonrisa **_  
_**que dibuja tu carisma te siento muy fría tus labios resecos,  
inútil te vez y sin faltar te respeto pero eso no importa  
te amo como eres y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres,  
dios me creo para quererte a ti,  
yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí.**_

_Días antes de que Amu se suicidara, esta se encontraba en un muy mal estado el cual no era muy bien visto por Ikuto, ya que este siempre venia borracho o cansado a causa de lo que hacía en el día. Hasta que un día, la peli-rosa se desvaneció en el momento que ambos desayunaban._

_- Amu – Ikuto la había llevado a su habitación y la había recostado en su cama – Amor, ¿Estas bien?_

_- Ikuto… - Susurró tenuemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado - ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Te desmayaste pero… - Llevó su mano a la frente de la joven - ¿Por qué estas pálida?... ¿Por qué estás tan fría?_

_- Es normal… estoy… estoy tomando unas pastillas muy fuertes._

_- Pero eso no justifica del porque esta así tu temperatura – Amu apartó gentilmente la mano de Ikuto, besó el dorso de este y le sonrió._

_- No te preocupes, vete a trabajar._

_- Ni tu sonrisa es la misma – Dijo y se fue, dejando a Amu, totalmente mal._

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, quizás todo esto nunca hubiera pasado y se ahorrarían tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

- Porque fui tan estúpido… - Murmuró y lentamente se sentó.

_**Y está perdida es indudablemente eterna quisiera inventarme **_  
_**una luz moderna que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad  
porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad,  
un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso  
yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso si crees que exagero  
pues lo hago por ti porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mí.**_

- Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy un llorón o algo parecido, ¿No lo crees Amu? – Rio – Pero no estoy exagerando ni nada, sé que la mayoría de personas que están aquí creen que… solo estoy haciendo show para salir en los Diarios pero eso no es cierto… tú lo sabes… tu sabes que yo no soy ese tipo de persona… - Se puso de pie – Tengo que alejarme… no quiero sufrir para que tú… en donde estés… tampoco sufras – Se retiró de aquel lugar y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar aun recordando – Recuerda de que a pesar de que haya estado con miles de mujeres… tú fuiste la única para mí.

_**Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí, **_  
_**recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.**_

El chico volvió a recordar buenos momentos con su Amu, con su princesa, cuando la menor obligó a Ikuto a nadar cosa que el chico no sabía hacer, este casi termina ahogándose pero gracias a que su peli-rosa lo salvo, este vivió y gano una magnifica noche como recompensa a intentar nadar.

_**Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba pues el viento **_  
_**a nuestra relación apreciaba tu pecho junto al mío  
el calor provocaba  
y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban,  
me acuerdo de la noche en que tú me conociste,  
todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste me acuerdo  
de todas las palabras que dijiste diciéndome en secreto  
que el amor si existe**_

Recordó el día en el que ambos se conocieron en aquel Club, concurrido de la Cuidad.

_Ikuto había ido obligado por sus amigos ya que el chico se encontraba deprimido al haber terminado su relación con la chica que supuestamente amaba. Amu se encontraba acompañando a su mejor amiga y sin darse cuenta, ese día encontró el amor en la persona que menos esperaba._

_Desde aquel día, ambos se volvieron más cercanos terminando enamorándose y finalmente, casándose._

_- El amor si existe… Ikuto… - Susurró Amu cerca al oído del mayor, antes de entregarse mutuamente._

_**Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio **_  
_**pues la malicia como siempre pasa,  
se involucró y yo un ser humano como los demás seres,  
adopte el punto débil del hombre,  
mujeres, ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien de la pasión  
por exceso parecía un rehén te ahogabas en tus lágrimas  
y en tus sufrimientos  
yo no sé lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos**_

Esta vez, recordó cómo fue que engaño por primera vez a su amor.

_Ikuto se encontraba sofocado y abrumado por tanto trabajo que había tenido el día de hoy, así que como cualquier otro día se fue a un Bar para tomar, sin saber lo que sucedería esa noche._

_- ¿Necesitas compañía? – Preguntó una chica muy hermosa y vestida provocativamente._

_- … - Este la miró de arriba abajo, giró su mirada y volvió a tomar de su trago._

_- Que frio que eres – Esta se ubicó detrás de él y comenzó a besar su cuello, sorprendiendo al peli-azul – Estas muy tenso – Ikuto aguantaba, no quería serle infiel a su mujer pero como dicen: La carne llama a la carne. Y este, era un claro ejemplo._

_- … - Giró y tomó por la cintura a la chica – Entonces ayúdame a relajarme – Dijo cerca a los labios de la chica._

_- Con gusto – Fue lo último que dijo para después besarlo bruscamente._

- Si hubiera sido más fuerte… si me hubiera contenido un poco más… quizás esto nunca hubiera pasado – Dijo Ikuto totalmente deprimido.

_**Luego escuche a todo el mundo decir que por mí la vida, **_  
_**te ibas a destruir yo no creí en tu palabra te ignore  
como a un perro y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro,  
metida en esa caja sin poderte mover todos te lloran  
y me culpan sin poder comprender que fue un error  
no tenía los ojos bien abiertos,  
mi amor perdóname aunque hallas muerto.**_

El chico continuó caminando y recordando aquellos rumores que escuchaba sobre su esposa, como por ejemplo; decían que la joven se iba a matar si es que Ikuto no dejaba de serle infiel. Obviamente, el peli-azul no hacía caso a aquellas palabras y no le importo lo que le sucedía a Amu pero cuánta razón tenían las personas.

- Perdóname Amu… perdóname… - Vio a un guardia de seguridad de espaldas y una terrible e inesperada idea se le ocurrió, lentamente se iba acercando a este y con la única y poca fuerza que le quedaba, se tiró encima del hombre.

_**Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí, **_  
_**recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón**__**.**_

- Rima, por favor… entiéndelo, está arrepentido – Decía Nagihiko mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- No Nagihiko, nunca… ese imbécil acabo con la vida de mi mejor amiga.

- Pero Rima, tienes que – Iba a seguir hablando pero un guardia llegó exaltado.

- ¡El Sr. Tsukiyomi… el Sr. Tsukiyomi está intentando matarse! – Gritó.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo la pareja que anteriormente discutía.

- Por favor, ayúdenme! – Se regresó al lugar seguido de todas las personas.

Ikuto se encontraba con la pistola de aquel guardia que derribo, estaba apuntando su sien mientras amenazaba a las personas que se le acercaban.

- Aléjense! O Disparo! – Dijo mientras gritaba y lloraba.

- IKUTO! – Nagihiko llegó y se iba a acercar a su amigo pero esto extendió su mano negando.

- No lo hagas Nagihiko… no lo hagas… - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer? – Preguntó Rima quien se había acercado hasta su esposo.

- No puedo vivir sin ella…. No puedo hacerlo y creo que… si me mato quizás… este con ella y me evite este sufrimiento…

- No Ikuto, esa no es la solución! – Dijo Nagihiko.

- Claro que lo es Nagihiko, así… podre ser feliz con ella… en un mejor lugar – Sonrió.

- NO IKUTO…

- Los quiero chicos… sean felices – Sonrió por última vez para después…

- NOOO! – El cuerpo sin vida del peli-azul cayó al suelo y en él, derramándose la sangre que provenía de la cabeza de este.

"_**Podremos ser felices Amu… por siempre y para siempre…"**_

Esa frase quedo grabada en su mente, antes de cometer aquel acto suicida.

* * *

_**Espero no haberles decepcionado con este SongFic u.u y también espero volver a publicar algo con la hermosa couple Amuto *W* **_

_**Pues... nada más... xP Me despido y hasta la vista! ;)**_


End file.
